


Do you want to build a snowman?

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 13 Challenge prompt was SnowmanWarnings: FluffPairing: Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter),Summary: It’s phase 2 of Tony’s plan to keep Belle entertained on their getawayAuthors Note: This one is more of a Drabble
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC (Belle Porter)
Kudos: 2





	Do you want to build a snowman?

“So do you think you’re done with the sledding for now”

Belle giggled and nodded “Man that was so much fun. So are we going to head inside and have cocoa?”

“If you want to but I had another activity planned, if you’re up with it”

Belle raised an eyebrow “Another activity, I’m not sure that you can beat this”. She tapped her foot against the shield

“Maybe not, while I think on it we maybe shouldn't mention this to Cap. He gets all bent out of shape when it comes to his dinner plate”

Belle laughed Tony wasn’t wrong but she had to admit that she would love to see Cap’s face if he did find out 

“Now listen here Missy don’t you be thinking about causing me an issue” he wagged his finger in her face and Belle stuck her tongue out “OK Come on back to base for supplies”

Tony lead the way and they trekked back to the porch where Belle saw a large bag sitting down by the porch swing. The shield was set to the side and Tony pulled the bag forward

“OK so I’m gonna suggest a little competition. Winner gets to choose dinner tonight”

Belle nodded clapping her hands together “Bring it on!”

“OK, so the bag has supplies, and the challenge is to build the best snowman. I’ll set a timer for 2 hours and who ever has the best model is the winner”

“Hang on how do I know you won’t be cheating, looking at mine”

“Oh interesting ok, how about I build on this side” he gestured to the far side of the house “ and you build over there” he gestured in the other direction “ and we put the bag in the middle 

“Alright so 2 hours, any kind of snowman, you’re on”. 

Tony set down the bag and unzipped it, before heading to his zone, and gesturing for Belle to head to hers

“OK Ready to go in 3….2…..1” 

Belle started rolling the balls to make her snowman, traditional had to be the best option. Looking over she couldn’t see what Tony was building but he’s already taken items out of bag. She kept on with the body, rolling the ball in circles to increase its size. Why had Tony already taken things from the bag? Was she missing out? Looking at the first of the balls she figured that it looks almost big enough and she started out for the bag. Looking inside she found some clothing items that looked like they could belong to the team. She took a moment to think, what could she do with the props. An idea settled into her brain and she couldn’t help but grin, there was no way that Tony could beat this

“30 minutes left” Tony called out and Belle cursed under her breath, she was missing a few items and there wasn’t anything in the bag, though perhaps she could scavenge something. She didn’t want Tony to see her design but she also needed to let him know she was going to move further afield

“Tony I need to get some other bits, I’m gonna head to the tree line”

“Can you get what you need in the house?” Belle could see from his body language that he wasn’t comfortable with what she was suggesting 

“Umm maybe ?”

“Can you see if you can - I’m worried that it might not be safe over there”

“Sure”. Belle headed to the house rummaging for items she could use. She managed to find a few things that she could make work and jogged back out to finish her model

“That’s time !” Tony’s voice called out and Belle stepped back her hands in the air shaking them out before sticking them under her armpits to warm them.

“Ok so how about we meet in the middle and then we can check out each other figure. They exchanged a kiss in the middle before heading to check out the competition. When she reached Tony’s snowman she couldn’t help but laugh out loud

“You’ve got to be kidding me Stark, really?”

“What like you did better” He was obviously laughing too

They moved to meet in the middle and kissed again 

“Well you know what they say - Great minds think alike” Tony spoke against Belles Lips 

Belle smiled “and fools seldom differ” she finished 

Tony rubbed his nose against hers before dropping an arm over her shoulder. “Well at least they get to hang out together in the snow: he joked 

“So are we calling it a draw?” Belle asked as they moved back to the porch

“I guess so, I mean who could pick between the two Super Soldier ice cubes”. 

Belle laughed opening the door “Well I’m sure I will feel very safe tonight knowing Steve and Bucky are looking out for us. I just hope that they’re not too embarrassed if they hear anything they wouldn’t like” she joked

“They’re over 100 years old, they should be able to suck it up” Tony added as he closed the door behind them, models of the two Super Soldiers looking out into the night.


End file.
